I was born to make you happy
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: Un songfic de la canción I was born to make you happy de Britney spears, muy tierno habla de sentimientos de amor principalmente horoXtamao y un poco de annaXyoh


"I was born to make you happy" Songfic de la canción de Britney Spears.  
  
Shaman-Girl-of-Air-Este fic se me ocurrió derrepnte pero esta muy bonito léanlo y disfruten!  
  
Tamao se encontraba sentada en su cuarto solamente pensando.  
  
Tamao-estoy sentada aquí sola en mi cuarto pensando en esos momentos, los cuales pasé contigo Ella recordaba tiernamente a esa persona la cual la ayudó cuando Yoh le declaró su amor a Anna y ya toda esperanza se había perdido.  
  
Tamao-por que fui una estupida(flashback de una imagen) como no pude darme cuanta de lo tanto que me querías, lo supe demasiado tarde, tuve que verte en brasos de otra para poder asi darme cuenta de mis sentimientos....  
  
...Flashback...  
  
Horo horo-buenos días señorita Tamao (saluda a Tamao) Tamao-Joven Horo horo como amaneció? Horo-muy bien!(pensando) y más si tu me lo dices Tamao-que quiere de desayunar? Horo-La verdad hoy acompañaré a mi hermana de compras asi que un gran desayuno Tamao-(sonríe)claro que sí, con gusto le haré algo delicioso ....después... Anna-Tamao! Ven acá Tamao-si señorita Anna, se le ofrece algo? Anna-Tamao ve con Yoh, te anda buscando desde hace rato Tamao-claro! Iré enseguida ...en el patio.... Yoh-como me metí en esto, lo que hago por un amigo Tamao-joven Yoh me buscaba? Yoh-si Tamao verás tengo un amigo él cual realmente te quiere mucho eres todo para él Tamao-acaso lo conozco? Yoh-si! Digo no!! Yoh-bueno el caso es de que a él le gustaría mucho estar contigo pero es un poco penoso contigo y...... Anna-Yoh ya terminaste con lo que te pedí! Yoh-a eso voy mi querida Annita Tamao-(pensando)a mi me gustaria tener una relación amorosa como Yoh y Anna pero no tan exagerada (se ríe) Anna-Tamao! Podrías ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda? Tamao-si!  
  
....en el centro comercial... Horo-por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, que ocurre conmigo Pilika-hermano! Ke te ocurre? Horo-nada.. Pilika-bueno entonces no te importará que vaya al cine con Len verdad? Horo-ve, pues si tanto quieres(pensando)si tan solo me hicieras caso mi querida Tamao ...en las afueras del centro comercial.... Horo-como me expresaré con Tamao.... (en eso va pasando una chica de pelo largo color amarillo a quien le salta un fulano a atracarla) Linda-ayuda!! Horo-horo horo al rescate! (el pelea contra el atracante y lo deja congelado) Horo-se encuentra bien? Linda-muchas gracias(se suelta llorando y abrazando a Horo horo y horo horo la abraza consolándola) (en eso va pasando Tamao con el mandado) Tamao-veamos traigo todo...(se para y boquiabierta ve a horo con la chica abrazandosé)Horo horo....(suelta las bolsas y sale corriendo con lagrimas brotándole de sus ojos)(pensando-)por que me siento asi, se supone que mi amor es solo para Yoh Asakura, o esque acaso me eh enamorado de ese chico tan tierno de pelos azules proveniente del norte? Por que? Es cierto el siempre me ah consolado y apoyado y siempre ah sido tierno conmigo, sera que el amigo del que Yoh me hablaba era....claro era Horo horo, mi verdadero amor por quien nací para hacer feliz pero....me di cuenta muy tarde.... (llega corriendo a la pensión Asakura) Tamao-(pensando) por que no me dí cuenta antes? Por qué? (llorando) Anna-Tamao! Que te ocurre!(corre tras ella)Tamao! Yoh-dejalá, tiene que pensar Anna-Yoh...... Yoh-no se mucho de cosas de chicas pero dejala necesita meditar a solas Anna-(le sonríe tiernamente a Yoh) esta bien  
  
...Fin flashback...  
  
Tamao-si tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad de responder a tus sentimientos....a tiempo....si tan solo estuvieras aquí trataría de arreglar mi error (llorando) Tamao-yo nací para hacerte feliz es lo único que tengo claro, mi amado Horo horo(sonríe entre lagrimas) Tamao-tu y yo por siempre juntos ese es mi deseo... Tamao-Se que fui una tonta desde siempre, debí dejar a Yoh mucho antes desde que Anna apareció y seguir adelante para asi encontrar tu amor, mi horo, si estuvieras aquí en este momento y me dieras una segunda oportunidad, lo único claro en mi mente esque yo nací por un solo propósito....hacerte feliz! (sigue llorando pero ahora con más fuerza) Tamao-Mi sueño es estar contigo, soy una tonta, perdoname por derramar lagrimas por ti pero es que hasta ahora eh descubierto mi verdadero sentimiento Tamao-no sabría como vivir sin ti eres todo para mi y me dí cuenta demasiado tarde...... (recuerda momentos) Tamao-tu que siempre me protegiste, tu que siempre me animaste tu que siempre me quisiste, tú, mi razón de existencia Tamao-Yo haría cualquier cosa, te daría mi mundo, esperaría una eternidad si fuese necesario contal de ser tu chica a la que amaras por siempre, solo grita mi nombre y yo estaré ahí para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y te amo por siempre mi Horo horo!!(sonríe y entre llora)yo nací para hacerte feliz eso lo tengo claro ahora, no se como viviría sin tu amor, eres la única persona en mi corazón, por siempre tu y yo asi debe ser, yo nací para hacerte feliz, por siempre tu y yo asi de be ser no se como vivir sin tu amor, yo nací para hacerte feliz!(se lo repité una y otra vez)  
  
(en eso llega alguien a la casa Asakura y llega corriendo sin saludar)  
  
Yoh-que ocurre Horo horo? Horo-me eh decidido hoy le declararé mi amor a Tamao, donde está? Yoh-en su cuarto, pero debo alertarte, ah estado llorando toda la tarde Horo-por que llora? Anna-eso no sabemos Horo-yo subiré a consolarla  
  
...en el cuarto de Tamao...  
  
Tamao-Horo horo.....(llorando) Horo-Tamao! Tamao-Horo! Horo-Tamao.....por que lloras mi angel de color rosa? Tamao-(sonrrojada) Horo.....y aún preguntas! Horo-(se le acerca)te juró que no se la razón, por eso te pregunto por que esos ojos grandes y brillantes tiran tus lagrimas llenas de sentimiento Tamao-hoy....te ví abrazando a una chica guera en la calle(se suelta en lagrimas y sollozos) Horo-(cara tierna)(le limpia las lagrimas a Tamao) Tamao a ella solo la salve de que la atracarán, eso fue todo ella me abrazo en agradecimiento pero no siento nada por ella ya que mi único amor(sonrojado)eres.....tu Tamao Tamao-(se para)(viendo hacia el suelo)por un momento pensé que te había perdido para siempre,y aunque eso ocurriera yo esperaría toda mi vida si fuese necesario para que tu correspondieras mi amor ya que lo único clara en mi ser es que yo nací para hacerte feliz y que mi sueño es estar tu y yo por siempre juntos(levanta cara sonrojada)te amo Horo horo! Horo-y yo a ti mi angel rosado(la abraza)nunca te dajaré ir yo te quiero demasiado como para perderte Tamao-tu eres mi verdadero amor, aunque alla tardado una eternidad en averiguarlo pero mis sentimientos te pertenecen, no se que haría sin ti(llora) Horo-ya no tires más lagrimas mi angel,ya que estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante(la agarra de la cintura) Tamao-horo...(pasa sus manos por su cuello del joven ainu)tal como dije...lo único claro en mi corazón es que yo nací para hacerte feliz...... -Y con eso los dos se van acercando hasta que se besan tan apasionadamente que su beso dura una eternidad y tras la puerta de Tamao se encontraban anna e Yoh observando a la pareja del cabello azúl y rosa besarse- Anna-Yoh, tenías razón Yoh-hacen bonita pareja Anna-igual que nosotros(agarra del braso a Yoh)(Yoh la abraza y le planta un beso)  
  
Fin..... 


End file.
